


a perfect morning

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: When Yixing turns to look at the other side of the bed, it's neat (well, as neat as Yifan left it the day before) and cold. He doesn't remember being pulled into a warm embrace or waking up shortly after being kissed on the lips so it must mean that Yifan never entered the room.





	a perfect morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soapbubblesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/gifts).



> I know I've probably greeted you a thousand times and your day is already over in Germany but it's still August 6 somewhere so HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIRA☆彡 I'm always grateful for your existence! I hope you get everything you wish for and succeed in everything you challenge yourself with! I'll always be here to cheer you on! I love you so very muchヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ
> 
>  
> 
> Written for Kira's birthday yesterday. Since she already got to read it, here it is. The edited version hahaha. This is how I slide in her dms because I literally wrote this there lol I just tried to hit everything in her criteria: fluffy, cuddly, domestic, college and can't get their hands off of each other. I pushed them all in this one drabble fufu Enjoy reading this short piece!^~^

Yixing wakes up due to the sounds of cupboards being opened and closed and drawers being pulled and pushed. He glances at the clock on his nightstand, eyelids open in slits. _5:04AM._

When Yixing turns to look at the other side of the bed, it's neat (well, as neat as Yifan left it the day before) and cold. He doesn't remember being pulled into a warm embrace or waking up shortly after being kissed on the lips so it must mean that Yifan never entered the room. His boyfriend did say he'll pull more hours at the club where he works at and will come home later than usual.

Normally, Yixing would try to go back to sleep especially since days like these when he can sleep in are rare. Instead, he rubs the sleep off of his eyes and stretches before sitting on the bed, yawning as he eyes the light slipping in through the small gap beneath their bedroom door. He doesn't even bother putting a shirt on or tidying the bed before leaving the room, opening the door slightly to peek in and make sure it is his boyfriend on the other side (and not burglars or aliens). When he is certain that it is Yifan who is making all the noise, he opens the door completely and walks out clad in nothing but his boxers.

"What are you doing?" He asks around a yawn, his sleepy and exhausted voice whiny.

"Oh," Yifan exclaims, eyebrows shooting up when he looks up from the mixture he's making, "Did I wake you?"

Yixing leans against the side of their fridge and puts a hand on his chin. "Hmm, let's see. I'm pretty awake right now, am I not?"

"I'm sorry," Yifan says, looking really apologetic, hand halting from mixing what looks like a pancake mix. "I was trying my best to be quiet."

Yixing gives his boyfriend a scrutinizing look that says which Yifan seems to have understood by the way he rolled his eyes before returning to the pancake he's making. The smaller man walks over and places his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, planting his chin on Yifan's shoulder even if he has to tiptoe a little to do so.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Yifan shakes his head and leans his face close enough to giving Yixing's lips a light kiss. "Aren't you tired?" The younger asks worriedly, noticing the bags under his boyfriend's eyes. Yifan has been pulling all-nighters for his exams, juggling his studies with his two part-time jobs and losing sleep in return.

"I'm okay, babe," Yifan reassures him, looping one arm around Yixing's waist as he opens the stove and places the pan on it with one hand. "We can sleep after having breakfast."

"That's very healthy," Yixing teases, removing his arm around Yifan to poke his boyfriend's cheek. The elder just chuckles as he pours the mix onto the pan.

"Don't you just want to wait on the couch?" Yifan asks, squeezing Yixing's side as he turns to the younger.

Yixing shakes his head, lowers himself and his arms before he moves to give Yifan a back hug instead, even though he misses the warmth of his boyfriend's hand on his side. He buries his face on his boyfriend's back and smells the mix of fabric conditioner and Yifan's cologne. "I'm okay here."

Yixing can hear the smile in Yifan's voice when the other answers, "Suit yourself."

It doesn't take long for Yifan to finish, however, ushering Yixing to their living room with a tray of pancakes and warm milk. The younger sits on Yifan's lap even with the huge space on the other side of the couch but Yifan doesn't mind, moving around to make sure both of them are comfortable before they start with their food.

"How's that piece going?" Yifan asks, pointing towards a half-painted canvas still standing on Yixing's easel.

"Not great." Yixing pouts then aggressively bites on the piece of pancake on his fork. "I hate surrealism. I will fail this project, I swear to god."

Yifan's body vibrates when he laughs and he doesn't stop even when Yixing launches a few kisses to his lips. They taste sweet, probably from the maple syrup but also probably because it is Yifan's lips.

"You say that for every project but you always end up creating something wonderful." Yifan manages to say when he stops laughing and Yixing stops his kissing assault.

"You don't have to suck up to me, you're already my boyfriend. Heck, we're already living together." Yixing says, pulling himself away from Yifan to put their empty plate on the tray on the coffee table. When he returns to his original position, Yifan kisses his shoulder then licks the remnants of the syrup his lips left on the younger's skin. Yifan trails kisses up Yixing's neck then down to his clavicles and up his throat, sucking lightly on the skin stretched over his Adam's apple. The younger places his right hand on Yifan's head and lightly pulls at his boyfriend's hair as a small moan escapes his lips. The shorter male can feel the older smile against his skin, obviously satisfied with Yixing's reaction. 

"Just saying the truth," Yifan whispers against Yixing's skin as his hands start to roam the younger's body, one hand stroking up and down Yixing's thighs while the other does the same on Yixing's left arm. Yifan continues up, lightly biting on the shorter man's chin before finally claiming his lips. It's languid despite the small build up, tongues exploring and caressing, teeth biting playfully and mouths sucking gently and moving slowly to slot perfectly with the other's.

Yixing is flushed down to his neck when they pull apart, smiles painted on their kiss-swollen lips. Yifan chuckles as he places small kisses all over his boyfriend's face, basically glowing as if he hadn't just gone home after an almost 10-hour shift. Yixing reciprocates, mostly pointing his attacks around his boyfriend's lips, only touching the plump pair every so often. Yifan doesn't complain, only grateful for the attention.

After a few more rounds of teasing kisses, Yixing urges Yifan to finally go to their bedroom. It doesn't take a lot of persuading as the other man's eyes are slowly closing against his will already.

They leave the dishes on the sink before Yixing drags his boyfriend to their bedroom, he helps remove Yifan's clothes before pushing him into the bathroom so they can brush their teeth. It's quick and soon Yixing is tucking Yifan to bed with one more kiss.

"Sleep tight, babe," he whispers against Yifan's lips. The other groggily responds with something slurred that sounds like "You too, baby" and Yixing has to limit himself to a smile instead of chuckling so he wouldn't wake his boyfriend. He, too, slides beneath the blanket and positions himself so he's cushioned by Yifan's chest. Even with the sun already rising and illuminating their room, Yixing falls fast asleep in his boyfriend's embrace, comfortably warm and happy.


End file.
